911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Delmart Vreeland
Delmart Vreeland was born March 20, 1966 near Grosse Pointe, Michigan, outside Detroit. He and his half-brother Terry Weems counted Steve Tocco among their close family friends. (Tocco is related to Jake Tocco, the famous Detroit mafia leader.) Vreeland was not close to his father, Delmart Sr., a chef who was in prison briefly for embezzling money from the "Big Boys" restaurants he managed. Delmart Jr's step-dad, Bob Woodbury, was a Detroit cop who got the 13 year-old Delmart part-time work for the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms, busting "party stores" along Whittier Avenue who sold liquor to kids. From there, Delmart Vreeland joined the Navy. The official Navy records entered into Canadian Court (and in Vreeland's affidavit filed with his Habeas Corpus application) claim that Vreeland was admitted on November 14, 1985 and was discharged only five months later, On March 7, 1986. ----- Delmart "Mike" Vreeland (born March 20, 1966), near Grosse Pointe, Michigan became notable for claiming to predict the events of September 11, 2001. Despite his impressive litany of warrants and heavily tattooed body, Vreeland was no ordinary jailbird. He told Canadian authorities he was a spy for the Office of Naval Intelligence ----- Vreeland, wanted by police in eight Michigan jurisdictions for crimes like fraud and burglary was arrested in Iowa's Franklin County on October 20, 2004. According to Sheriff's Deputies, Vreeland ran an identity theft ring in the Detroit area for a few years and had felony convictions for breaking and entering and receiving stolen property. Shortly after the September 11 attacks, Vreeland apparently claimed that he wrote a note that foreshadowed those events while he was in prison. Vreeland is reportedly considered a folk hero among conspiracy theorists who believe he is a spy for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Government officials reportedly denied that Vreeland ever served in the Navy. Vreeland's various claims have included knowing the cause of death of a Canadian Embassy employee before it was officially released, working as an undercover American naval officer, and being the victim of a conspiracy of government officials attempting to keep him quiet. Police officers have reportedly characterized Vreeland as "a skilled con". In 2008, Vreeland was sentenced in Colorado to 336 years to life in prison after he was convicted of inducement of child prostitution, sexual assault, sexual exploitation of children and distribution of cocaine following his luring of two boys to perform sexual acts on-camera in exchange for cocaine, money and the promise of a drum kit. Vreelands laywer was Rocco Galati, who represented Abdellah Ouzghar (associated with "millennium bomb plotter" Ahmed Ressam) , who was fighting extradition to France where he was convicted in absentia in April 2001 of providing forged identity documents to a European-based terrorist network responsible for murder, armed robberies, a subway bombing and a plot to blow up the Los Angeles Airport. ------ Vreeland's notes contain the scrawl "Dr. Haider who's his contacts?" According to the L.A. Times (3), Dr. Haider is an alias of Amar Makhnulif, a.k.a. Abu Doha, a.k.a. Rachid Kefflous, a key al Qaeda figure accused of being part of a plan to blow up the Los Angeles airport on New Year's Eve 2000. Abu Doha was arrested in London by British authorities in February of 2001 but then mysteriously released. There are other possibilities for Dr Haider. Vreeland believes that documents he viewed during his trip to Moscow implicated Iraq. He told me, "The document in Russian talks about blowing up things in the U.S." Earlier, in an April 17 interview with popular Yahoo radio host Jeff Rense, Vreeland said that in Moscow he had read "a letter from Iraq to Moscow detailing what would happen." "The initial strike or attack, will be started at the WTC on 9-11-2001, by our brothers in faith. 3 Mile Island and Pentagon are as well the goals that we will not miss at the initial terrorist stage of the attack. If everything goes as planned the attack will work. After Americans, who undoubtedly will think that Osama is to be blamed and will start a war with his group, there stands the Russian Empire, to gain the first fruit of war and money promised by the Americans. According to Vreeland, the letter was signed by the oldest son of Saddam, Uday Hussein, the bloodthirsty young Iraqi newspaperman rumored to have killed one of his father's bodyguards. Although his first name is sometimes spelled "Odai," the Russian note is signed, "Kuday H." Jane Woodbury, Vreeland's mother, testified during the trial that she remembers Delmart repeatedly warning her not to fly, especially to New York, throughout August, 2001. Immediately after the September 11 attacks, she claims she was visited by a U.S. Secret Service agent named Mitchell Szydlowski, who asked, "Do you believe Delmart is psychic? Did he ever predict 9/11 to you?" Jane Woodbury said no to both questions. In Canadian Court, the Secret Service confirmed that the visit took place. Jane Woodbury's current husband, Tony Matar, remembers her stating in the fall 2001, that her son had predicted the attack. ------ In 2000, Vreeland claims he was sent by ONI to Russia to act as a courier for documents related to said Star Wars technology. But something went wrong for him in Moscow. Part of this mission was to break into the apartment of Chalva Tchigirinski, the Russian oil mogul, but he says he was not warned about the infrared scanners that scared him off before he got in. "Someone was trying to set me up." Category:Characters Category:All